disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cleo Fox
Cleo Fox is a character in ''Once Upon a Time''. She appears in the episode "Firebird". She is portrayed by Rya Kihlstedt. History Cleo Fox gives birth to a daughter, which she decides to give up. Years later, she sees her daughter who is now a child, and takes a picture of her which she keeps in her purse from then on. Ten years later, it is 2009 and Cleo is working as a bail bonds person in Maine, having located a young Emma Swan in who is searching for her parents at Chantley's Lobster House. Concealing her identity from Emma, Cleo consoles her, and just as Emma is about to leave, Cleo reveals her identity and intentions. to capture her. Emma flees from her, though is unable to start her car, with Cleo having booted it to prevent Emma from escaping. Cleo captures Emma and handcuffs her to a bedpost while she goes to have a shower. After coming out, she finds that Emma has escaped the handcuff, and prepares to leave and find her, though is surprised to see that she is still inside the room on her laptop. Having found a government record office in Phoenix with files on her, Emma makes a deal with Cleo to go quietly with her, without any struggle, if she lets her go to the office and see the files on her, to which Cleo accepts. Having arrived in Phoenix, Cleo sees an emotionally distraught Emma, who is upset over the lack of information regarding her parents. She advises her to protect herself, and put on a metaphorical armour. Later that night, she finds that Emma is no longer in her bed and finds her looking for more files in the record office. She advises Emma to leave, and just as they are about to, the police arrive. Trying to avoid arrest, Cleo breaks a window and jumps out, followed by Emma. The pair manage to escape, but Cleo collapses in the alleyway, having been injured from a broken shard of glass that she landed on when escaping. A dying Cleo tells Emma to not hold on too tight and let go, shortly before dying. Trivia * Cleo Fox shares many similarities with Emma Swan: ** Both worked as bail bonds persons. ** Cleo captures Emma, in a similar way to how Emma captures Ryan in the "Pilot". ** Both wear leather jackets, which are signature to their characters. ** Both gave up a child. **Both were emotionally closed to other people. Gallery Once Upon a Time - 5x20 - Firebird - Chantey's Lobster House.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x20 - Firebird - Cleo Fox.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x20 - Firebird - Cleo and Emma.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x20 - Firebird - Cleo and Emma 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x20 - Firebird - Cleo Falls.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x20 - Firebird - Dying Cleo.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x20 - Firebird - Cleo's Pictures.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x20 - Firebird - Cleo's Pictures 2.jpg Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Females Category:Live-action characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Bounty hunters Category:Parents Category:American characters Category:Adults